Daily Life
by miso berry
Summary: Because interesting little things always happen in Kagami's apartment. Kagakuro


**A/N: I found this file was I was searching around for other stuff, so I thought I might as well touch it up and post it as a one shot! I seriously don't remember writing any of those though hahaha. **

"Kuroko," Kagami spoke up as he walked across the court to reach the said teammate. The blue-haired teen looked up at him, looking quite curious. Kagami sounded unusually urgent. He also looked like something was pestering him.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko replied back in his usual calm tone. He held the basketball that was currently in his hands against his stomach, and turned to give his full attention to the red head. Kagami glared down at him. Then again, Kagami was _always_ glaring, so the blue-haired boy took absolutely no alarm to it.

"You've been really pale lately. Paler than usual anyway," he commented. Kuroko rose an eyebrow, and said nothing.

"You haven't been getting enough protein or iron, have you?" Kagami demanded gruffly. Kuroko continued to stare at him, perplexed. What exactly was he getting at…? Finally, the tallest of the two heaved out an irritated sigh.

"Geez. Don't just stare. Today, you're coming over, okay? Meat is on sale." With that, the red head gave him one final glare before turning around and jogging in the locker room. Kuroko was left there to contemplate on what had just happened.

**000**

It took quite a while for Kuroko to realize that Kagami might just actually be a little concerned for him and his health. The red head always complained that he looked too skinny and weak, but this was the first time that he had actually decided to take direct action to change things.

Of course, Kuroko had been to Kagami's place tons of times. He figured he could at least keep him company every so often, since he lived all by his lonesome. Today felt strange though, and definitely not the same as the other times he had ventured over to Kagami's standard apartment.

After buying discounted pork, potatoes, spring onions, and shrimp, the two walked in content silence to Kagami's place. Kuroko held onto the small shopping bag of spring onions while Kagami carried the hefty potatoes, and another separate bag of pork and shrimp.

Usually, Kagami would cook simple meals, such as fried rice, or something with tofu. It was the first time he would actually be cooking something with more decent ingredients. Kuroko understood though. There was no way a high school student living on his own could afford to buy quality ingredients every day.

Finally, the two arrived at the apartment. Kagami quickly disappeared into the kitchen after commanding Kuroko to stay put in the living room. The teen obliged, and seated himself at a couch in front of the TV. He slipped an old NBA tape into the VCR, and busied himself with that.

The scent of miso soup and fried pork wafted into the room, and Kuroko's stomach let out an unwilling growl.

"Kuroko, come in here!" Kagami finally called out. When Kuroko walked into the small dining room attached to the kitchen, he was greeted by a generous table of food. The red head was untying his apron as he walked towards the table.

"Eat a lot, okay? You better. You have to take care of your health, you know," Kagami told him sternly as they both took a seat across from one another.

The first bite of fried pork was delicious. Kagami watched in mild amusement as Kuroko's eyes lit up visibly. "This too," the red head spoke up, shoving the plate of cooked shrimp towards him. Even though Kuroko was already becoming full, he obeyed. He knew that his teammate had cooked the food for him. He had to try and show him his consideration as much as possible.

"Ah, Kuroko. Hold on."

When Kuroko glanced up, with his cheeks stuffed with food, Kagami's thumb had brushed against the corner of his mouth. Involuntarily, all the food in Kuroko's mouth was forced down his throat in sheer surprise.

"You had some sauce there," Kagami said casually before licking off his thumb. Kuroko's eyes widened.

"You are…very bold, Kagami-kun," he muttered. Kagami looked over at him. "Whatwashhdat?" He questioned after he had violently stuffed food into his mouth.

Kuroko smiled softly. "Nothing."

000

Kuroko was seated on top of Kagami's bed, leaning against a wall with a book in his hands. How he had ended up here, he wasn't entirely sure. The two had gone out to practice at the park, and somehow, Kagami had persuaded Kuroko to come over for lunch again.

After a heavy meal of grilled salmon and salad, Kuroko had ambled over into the red head's bedroom to read, and Kagami had gone into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a few minutes of silent reading, Kuroko set his book down. He heaved out a sigh. Slowly, he leaned his body forward in order to attempt to hear whether or not the shower was still running. When all seemed safe, Kuroko returned back to his position and glanced over at the object that had started to distract him: Kagami's blanket. It was unfolded, and was instead crudely rolled up into a ball, which wasn't much of a surprise to him.

The blue-haired teen grabbed onto Kagami's blankets and pulled them up to his chin. They smelled like him. Earthy and like velvet, somehow. He inhaled deeply, and when the bedroom door suddenly swung open, Kuroko immediately dropped the blanket so that it pooled at his lap.

"Ah, so you were in here, huh?" Kagami asked rhetorically, oblivious, as he used his towel to dry his hair. He was already fully dressed since he had brought spare clothes with him to the bathroom, Kuroko recalled.

"Don't read in the dark, idiot. You'll go blind that way and end up like Midorima," Kagami said critically as he opened up the curtains. "Sorry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko apologized, humble as usual.

Kagami sent him a cross stare before letting out a sharp scoff. "Sure. Anyway, scoot over. I think I'm going to take a nap, if that's alright with you," he told him.

"It's fine," the blue-haired teen replied as he moved so that Kagami could climb into his own bed. Of course, the two couldn't fit on it perfectly. Kagami had to place his legs over Kuroko's feet, but he didn't mind it at all.

"Can you sleep with the curtains open?" Kuroko asked, referring to the bright light that was spilling into the small room. Kagami yawned loudly before answering back.

"Yeah. You're still going to read, aren't you?" He pointed out. Once again, Kagami had shown Kuroko his concerned, selfless side. _He's like a mother_, Kuroko thought. Ever since he had gotten to know Kagami a little more, he realized that he was the type who could easily make sacrifices, whether they were crucial or not.

With that in mind, Kuroko accepted Kagami's offer, and continued to read. He read his book peacefully, whilst listening to Kagami's soft, deep, rhythmic breathing. Somehow, he enjoyed the sound of his breathing much more than the silence he was usually fond of.

**000**

"Oi. Kuroko, what do you want for lun"—

Kagami's voice quickly reduced down to a whisper when he spotted the boy slumbering peacefully on his couch. He blinked in surprise as he quietly stepped towards him. _Kuroko fell asleep? That's unusual_, he thought vaguely.

Kagami took a seat next to Kuroko, who was sleeping sitting up. For some reason, he thought that that position of sleeping didn't suit him at all.

Upon closer inspection, Kagami noticed that Kuroko was actually very…dare-he-say, _cute_. The red head jolted at that thought, flushing. He hesitantly glanced back at him, afraid that his intense gaze would somehow wake him.

The way his blue locks gently swept over his forehead was mesmerizing, in some strange way. His cheeks were dusted with a light, pink tint, and his lashes seemed unusually long for a male. His lips were slightly chapped, but they were also small and somehow inviting.

Kagami resisted the strong urge to slam his head against the table. He sighed heavily, deciding that it would be best to keep his gaze away from Kuroko for the time being.

"…Kagami…kun…"

The said male twitched lightly in his spot. "…Yeah?" He replied, still refusing to look at him. There was a slight pause before Kuroko spoke again, in a soft whisper that Kagami would probably never forget.

"I…like you…" He mumbled. At that, Kagami's head finally snapped up. However, his heart beat quickly slowed when he noticed that the boy was actually still _asleep_. He blinked in confusion, before frowning. _Sleep talk…? But if he said that in his sleep, wouldn't that mean…_

Kagami's face heated up involuntarily, and he had to grab onto one of the couch pillows and squeeze it in order to calm down.

…_Kuroko likes me. _

Kuroko was supposed to be the completely defenseless one, since he was the one who was asleep. But at the moment, it seemed as though their roles had been terribly switched. Kagami groaned before cursing into the pillow.

"Kagami-kun?"

The red head looked up from the pillow to see Kuroko staring straight at him, perplexed. His eyes were still clouded with drowsiness, which Kagami couldn't help but find absolutely adorable.

"Did something happen?" Kuroko asked before letting out a tiny yawn and rubbing his eyes. Kagami gazed at him, quietly, before the ends of his lips turned up into a gradual smile. He laughed shortly, patting the boy on the head, who glowered at him in response.

"No, it's nothing," Kagami told him, beaming. Kuroko continued to regard him with a puzzled face, but said nothing. The red head stared at him affectionately as he turned away to pick up the remote control.

_Maybe someday, you'll be able to tell me directly. _

**A/N: I think most of the romance in here is quite subtle, but I hope you all don't mind. For some reason, besides writing smut, I find it difficult to write about them being extremely lovey-dovey? Maybe someday.**


End file.
